


As hot as a wandering sun

by FanchonMoreau



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, She's fun, cool fun facts from Lilith's existing mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanchonMoreau/pseuds/FanchonMoreau
Summary: She shook out her long hair and she laughed at God.Upon completion of her mission, Lilith finds her way back to herself.





	As hot as a wandering sun

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt: "You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me." 
> 
> Everything about Lilith's past is taken from the anonymous Jewish text _The Alphabet of Ben Sira_ , which is something you should absolutely Google. 
> 
> Title is from Joanna Newsom's song "`81"

When you’ve lived since the beginning of time itself, even the sex starts to bore.

There are times in the pit, when she is sprawled on her back or planted on her hands and knees before the Dark Lord, that Lilith longs for the days when she first left the Garden. She was so hungry then, and feral, wandering naked on the banks of the Red Sea. She fucked every beautiful and savage demon she met on those shores. Every so often, she tilted her head up to black sky and saw the heavens beginning to be set to rights. And she shook out her long hair and she laughed at God.

She hasn’t laughed like that since.

This new body laughs in strange, high sounds. The legs are brittle and the waist is horrifically slight; the only thing Lilith enjoys is the _hair_. She magicks it into loose curls and watches as it catches the eye of every witch and warlock that she meets.

She can have whoever she wants. But she abstains. She is focused, she is grounded, she is pulling Sabrina along by a perilously thin thread. She is doing the work the Dark Lord would never deign to do himself.

At night, she claws at the wall above her headboard. There are people she wants so, so badly.

Each time she leaves the Spellman house, she turns around and lets her gaze follow Zelda’s silhouette in the window. She feels the echo of Zelda’s arm draped possessively behind her, never quite daring to touch her. It’s the posture of a man, and a weak one.

But Zelda Spellman is not weak.

She comes to Lilith of her own free will. Sabrina has signed that book, but still Lilith languishes in the mortal realm, waiting for something that the Dark Lord can’t or won’t name. The sun is high, and the solstice is just gone. Church bells sound from somewhere very far away.

“Mary Wardwell is not a witch,” Zelda says, in lieu of a greeting. She appears perfectly composed, but there is something in her magic that is making the room hum with energy.

Lilith smiles and bares her teeth. “Good. _Finally._  Have a seat, Zelda. ”

Zelda scowls, but she sits. Lilith makes her ginger root tea and watches as Zelda purses her lips and pushes the cup away.

“You won’t make a fool of me, whoever you are,” she says.

Lilith traces a finger around the rim of her teacup, and then takes a long sip. Zelda’s posture stiffens. Her face could be carved of stone, and it reminds Lilith fleetingly of the desert mountains at the very edge of the Garden. How they looked indestructible, and how the rock crumbled like dust in her hand.

“I’m on your side, Zelda Spellman,” Lilith murmurs. She brushes Zelda’s foot under the table, and Zelda tries to kick it away. But Lilith feels the shock of arousal pulse through Zelda as if it’s going through her own body.

And as soon as Zelda looks up at her, Lilith sees the turmoil in her eyes. Now that the lie of Mary Wardwell has fallen away, now that they are seeing each other face to face, Zelda seems to sense that she is in the presence of a great power. Her eyes water. Her breath catches.

Lilith sets her teacup aside and moves to Zelda with all the grace and heat of a plume of smoke. She kneels beside her.

“I cannot tell you who I am,” she says, draping an arm across Zelda’s chair. Zelda’s unbalanced, suddenly; she reaches out and grabs the table in front of her. “And I can see that you do not trust me. But you, Zelda, are a woman of great faith. That much I know. Will you have faith in me? Or if not me,” she whispers now, as she leans in to bring her mouth close to Zelda’s ear, “will you have faith in your instincts? And your body?”

Zelda swallows, and then gasps as if parched. “I have faith in the Dark Lord,” she spits out.

Lilith closes her eyes and smiles to herself. “I know,” she says.

“That doesn’t extend to you.” Her breathing is almost labored, now.

Lilith smoothes a gentle hand through Zelda’s hair. It parts for her like water. “Don’t lie to me, Zelda. Perhaps to yourself, but not to me.”

At that, Zelda breaks. She lunges forward and kisses Lilith with her whole body. She curls her fists tight in Lilith’s hair and pulls until strands of it start falling away. Lilith pushes herself from the ground and straddles Zelda’s lap, which leaves Zelda pleading nonsense Latin and Aramaic to a Dark Lord that’s not listening.

Lilith drags Zelda’s dress above her hips and reaches between her legs. She’s so hot there, and Lilith fucks her hard and fast until she’s calling out to the devils in her pleasure. _Don’t stop, don’t stop,_ Zelda cries, unable to control herself. She comes apart so deliciously. She claws at the last of her self-restraint with sharp nails and gritted teeth, but the strong grip of her muscles around Lilith’s fingers reveals just how deeply she craves this. It makes Lilith feel as wild as she once did, so many years ago on the banks of the Red Sea.

“ _Lilith_ , that’s good,” Zelda gasps, and she comes.

Lilith tilts her head back and laughs.


End file.
